This invention relates generally to firearms and other similar weapons, and more particularly to a defensive shield for a firearm having a bipod.
Weapons such as firearms are frequently used in conditions which subject the weapon user to hazards such as return enemy fire and shrapnel. Various types of personal protective gear exist for weapon users, such as bullet-resistant vests, “flak jackets”, “body armor”, and the like.
While such conventional protective gear protects the user's torso and vital organs, portions of the user's body such as the hands are still exposed to injury because of their position holding the weapon. The forward hand is particularly vulnerable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a shield providing additional protection for a weapon user.